My Childhood Lover
by Crimson Star 15
Summary: Kagome has a childhood friend who she has a crush on but didn't tell him that now five years later she still hasn't heard from him and is assuming the worst but she has more pressing matters to handle right now and who is this stranger that they have met?
1. Sad Memories

_**My Childhood Lover**_

Kagome was sitting on a swing, remembering someone special to her, a friend that she was in love with, but never could tell him that because she was afraid of ruining their friendship. Now not a day has gone by that she wished that she told him how she felt. Now he had moved away,and was probably never coming back. This young man's name is Suichi Minamino he was a seriously a hot guy,and intelligent for his age too,he had the most gentle eyes. Suichi was Kagome's best friend even though she hid it he was her dream was head over heels for him They've been best friends since kindergarden to the end of fourth frankly she still had not told him how she felt and she thought that was the best thing to do in a situation like that without ruining their friendship.

~_**Flashback**_~

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!" Ready or not here I come!"

A young boy about the age of ten with short crimson red hair,and emerald green eyes with a black shirt,dark blue pants, white socks, and white shoes was running around looking for his friend who was hiding, Kagome was hiding in a bush,they were at the park playing hide n' seek this was the last day Kagome was to see Suichi after this day they were to part ways and leave each other for a while or at least that was what Suichi said anyway and Kagome wanted to believe him with all her heart but she was doubt full of it. Kagome was wearing a pink shirt, and dark blue jean shorts with white socks,and white had Chocolate brown eyes and the sweetest laugh. "He He,he'll never find me here." She waited and then "I found you Kagome!" Kagome got up and sprinted away with Suichi in hot pursuit, then Kagome tripped on a rock and began falling,lucky enough Suichi had great reflexes and pulled her up,so instead she landed on top of looked into Suichi's eyes and smiled Suichi smiled back,and lifted his hand and tapped her on the head "got ya!" she giggled " now try to be careful I'd hate to see you get hurt you really do worry me sometimes." Kagome smiled and then her smile faded when she saw that the sun was going down then she looked at Suichi."Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will sooner or later but I promise." Kagome smiled and nodded they both got up. they went to the swings Suichi pushed Kagome on the swings then after a while they went to a high hill to watch the sunset then they parted ways it was her favorite day of her life then when she got home she broke out in tears it was to be expected after all she had been in love with him ever since the first day she met him well at first it was a crush on him then it grew incredibly over the days they spent together. Kagome's mother began comforting her and she went to sleep soundly.

_**Well anyway that is it so far I'll update soon hopefully but anyway that's it thanks for reading and please review my story.**_

_**Kurama: Hm that's interestingly short you know.**_

_**Me: what! It's my first story give me a break and besides this is only the first chapter after all!**_

_**Kurama:Ha ha what ever you say I still think you could have done better though.**_

_**Me Picky aren't you! you always critizize me on everything I do.**_

_**Kurama:........**_

_**Me:what no come back.**_

_**Kurama:.....**_

_**Me: Why are you looking at me like that!**_

_**Kurama: No reason you will soon find out later *smiling evily***_

_**Me:....... your scaring me *Kurama grabs me and kisses me on the cheek*.**_

_**Kurama:Please Read and Review.**_


	2. 2 The New Guy

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter Two : The New Guy **_

_**Kagome wiped a warm stray tear from her eyes as she got off the swing, and started home walking with a deep,vast,dark,and quiet emptieness inside of her that made her feel cold inside like she was the only one on the planet or in had been 5 years since she had seen Suichi Minamino and those 5 years have been torture to her heart she never felt so alone in her life. 5 years has past since that promise Kagome worried that Suichi had found someone to love ,she thought that he had forgotten about her Kagome of couse had some life changes since then one of them was the well also Inuyasha and the others Kagome just wished she could get a second chance to tell Suichi how she felt if only she could tell him she loved him. Kagome got home to see her mother sweeping the grounds of the shrine Kagome just gave her mother a "hi Mom." and gave her a wave and then went to her was a knock on her door Kagome said "come in." and in came her little brother Sota. "Hey Kagome you got a call from your friends. A 3 way call by the way." and handed her the phone kagome took it and answered the phone. after a long talk to her friends Kagome went back to her old self again. kagome went to sleep peacfully. Kagome woke up and went to school the next day she was walking with her friends when Yuka said something."did you hear about the New guy that just moved hear well technaclly he moved back here and he is a seriously hot guy but his looks aren't all he has he also has some serious brains he goes to Meioh High School Acadamy you know the one the number one High School in Tokyo,the girls at our school say that he's cuter than Hojo and some say they even saw him. Kagome was hooked now maybe Suichi was back and didn't forget her."Was there a name Yuka?" Kagome asked anxiously Yuka shook her head and said "I haven't heard a name,but when did you care about guys like this?" Kagome looked away nervously and said, "Well you see I had a friend like that so when you described him I thought it sounded alike, but then again I haven't seen him since he was ten so I just guessed." her friends looked at her with pity." I'm okay honestly." they shook their heads and started their way to class. Kagome couldn't believe that she even mentioned Suichi to her friends she beat herself up for it all day.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Many Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Kagome was with her friends walking to WacDonalds when Kagome crossed the street a car came driving at full speed and didn't stop. Kagome saw a flash of light and then some red.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback to a memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**"Hey Suichi do you promise to protect me no matter what?"**_

_**"Of course I do Kagome heh heh heh your so silly, Now hold stll you got a pretty bad scrape when you fell I told you to be careful."**_

_**"Heh heh heh you worry to much Suichi."**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Kagome landed on the sidewalk and looked up to see her friends looking at her worried sick Kagome also felt a pair of strong arms around her.**_

_**"You might want to be careful a friend of mine died that way."**_

_**Kagome looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes looking at her Kagome looked closer at the pair of eyes.**_

_**"S-S-Suichi i-is that you?" the stranger looked at Kagome **_

_**"Kagome is that you?"**_

_**Kagome smiled and hugged him tight.**_

_**"I missed you so much Suichi."**_

_**Suichi hugged her close and said," I missed you too."**_

_**Me:Please read and Review**_

_**Kurama:Hmm you did better this time but you could do way better.**_

_**Me: D****t leave me alone Kurama your always picking on my short chapters!**_

_**Korama: Sorry I know you work hard but your so cute when your angry. *smiles***_

_**Me: I hate you so much right now.**_

_**Kurama: you know you don't mean that.**_

_**Me:Your right.**_

_**Kurama: Please R&R  
**_


	3. 3 A Second Chance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho or Inuyasha**_

_Sorry that its taking me so long but I had a lot of things to do and my foster mom got on my nerves too._

_Chapter three: A Second Chance_

_Kagome was ecstatic to see Suichi sitting right there as lively as ever and ok he looked changed on the outside but she could feel the same Suichi there right next to her. Smiling at her and holding her the same Suichi that saved her life a lot when they were kids, saved her from the same accident that she got caught in as a kid the same time where both her and Suichi made a promise to be there for each other. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by Suichi's voice._

_"Kagome are you alright?"_

_"Uh yeah thanks for asking I was just thinking of something that's all."_

_Suichi just smiled and said,_

_"As usual seems you haven't changed a bit have you Kagome."_

_Kagome smiled at him and said_

_"I guess so." Suichi lent Kagome his hand and Kagome took it gratefully but then she felt a searing pain in her ankle and stumbled. Suichi caught her and helped her to sit down then he checked her ankle she hissed in pain at the pain in her ankle Suichi looked at her and said,_

_"Looks like you sprained it. *sighs* Yet another quality you seem to not grow out of do you Kagome you must be a magnet for danger." Suichi said with a smile._

_Kagome looked thoughtful for a while and said, "Yep you might be right or it might be because I am pretty careless you know and that's a personality I never grew out of either." Suichi smiled at her and said,_

_"I suppose so, there you are all finished Kagome did not notice what was going on but she noticed that Suichi's sleeve was ripped and that the missing part was on her injured ankle. Kagome looked at her ankle and wiggled it for a bit then she was helped up by Suichi she looked at him and suddenly said,_

_"Suichi I have something to say to you." Suichi looked so surprised he held her hands and asked,_

_"What is it Kagome?" Kagome thought that this was her second chance to tell him how she really felt she couldn't blow it._

_"Suichi I….." Kagome's voice caught in her throat he was so gorgeous how was she going to tell him now, by now he had to have a girlfriend it was going to be really weird if he didn't it unless he was waiting for her that gave her something to shoot for so she decided that she was going to do it. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Suichi I want to tell you that I..." but Kagome wasn't able to finish because then and there his cell phone rang and he said, "Oh just one second." Then he let go of her hand and answered his cell phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Kurama it's Botan here."_

_"Oh hi Botan how are you doing."_

_"Oh the usual anyways Koemma needs you so it's probably a mission of some sort I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time o anything but it is an emergency."_

_Kurama looked at Kagome and then looked away he then said, "I'll be there in five minutes."_

_"See you there Kurama."_

_Kurama looked at Kagome and said, "Look Kagome I have to go but what was it you wanted to tell me."_

_Kagome looked down and then looked up and said, "I wanted to tell you that I hope we see each other again and thanks for saving me…….again."_

_Kurama smiled and said, "I hope we see each other again too." Then he kissed her on the cheek and ran off. Kagome was then brought out of her thoughts when she remembered her friends were with her when she got saved and she saw them standing there and they hugged her and said, "We won't even ask until your ready to tell us._


	4. 4 Old friends and New ones

**_I'm so sorry I didn't get to this sooner but I'm doing it now so please enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho._**

**_Chapter four: Old friends, And New Ones._**

**_Kagome walked home that day happy to know that Suichi was ok and that she saved her from that incident she thought that was pretty ironic that he saved her from the same accident that she got into five years ago. Kagome looked at her house on the steps she remembered about the explaining she had to do to her friends and boy was she bruised from all of the questions that she got but she made it out all right. Kagome smiled Suichi really had changed a lot since then his hair grew longer since then but he is still the same Suichi she knew and fell in love with. On top of that he became even hotter than usual Kagome giggled but then she stopped who was that girl that was on the phone she was confused but from the sound of it they knew each other pretty well and that was what scared her the most was what if she was to late to tell Suichi her real feelings for him, she honestly didn't really want to think about it. Kagome went home that day and told her mom all about the incident and how she saw Suichi again or the first time in a long time try five years she looked at her mom and said, "Mom I'm serious Suichi has changed so much and just when I thought he couldn't change any more he proved me wrong." Kagome's mom looked at her and smiled. "Well Kagome it looks like you are pretty happy right now aren't you." Kagome nodded her head and said well I better do my homework now and do my other stuff too. Kagome's mother smiled and said, "Thank you Suichi for saving Kagome." As she looked at a picture of Suichi and Kagome that was in her hand she smiled and looked outside and said, "I wonder what he looks like now."_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Change scene ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Kurama used his rose whip to attack the demon injuring it critically then Yusuke finished him off Kuwabara fell on the floor breathing and Hiei put away his sword Botan came with the other girls and said well done boys you did great. Yusuke said, "Yeah whatever what are the girls doing here anyway!" Keiko looked at Yusuke and said, "We're here because we care about you guys and we worry about what might happen." Kurama wasn't paying much attention he was more focused on Kagome more than anything right now. And of course it attracted everyone's attention toward him Kurama was more silent then usual sure Kurama does have some still continuing traits of Yoko's like the strong silent thing that always kept his victims guessing even his friends._**

**_`What was she going to tell me before Botan called? `_**

**_Yusuke decided to speak up, "Yo Kurama are you all right or what." Kurama turned around and said, "Huh oh um yes I'm fine I got to go." Kurama went and walked away. Yusuke said, "Let's follow him." Botan said, "You can't be serious that's invasion of privacy." Yusuke looked at Botan and went any way so everyone followed after him._**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Change Scene ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Kagome went out to sit by the Sacred Tree and look outside. She took a deep breath and took in the beauty around her Kagome sighed, "I miss him so much, Suichi, what I wouldn't do to hear your voice again before I leave to the feudal era."_**

**_Kurama walked up the stairs of his memories unaware of Yusuke and the others following him and boy they were not liking the stairs (some of them weren't anyway like Yusuke, and Kuwabara weren't anyway) Kurama saw Kagome sitting in front of the tree and Kurama smiled at her._**

**_"Hey what do you think your doing Kagome?" Kagome turned her head to see the man she was thinking about at that moment. She got up and smiled and ran to him and hugged him tight. She was so happy to see him again. Suichi held her in his arms and kept her close to him. The yyh gang looked confused they never knew that Kurama had a girlfriend that he saw every time he left them. Botan whispered to the others "who is that? Is she his girlfriend or something?" the gang shrugged. Kagome blushed hen she realized how long she was in his arms and pulled apart from him. She then said, "I'm so happy that you're here I was just thinking about you Suichi-chan." Kurama chuckled and said, "I was just thinking about you too. I actually have something to tell you." Yusuke was getting irritated that his power was soaring and Kurama could sense it. Kurama walked over to the stair steps and Kagome looked extremely confused one Suichi says he has something to tell her and then he walks away from her. He seemed different very different. Kurama looked at the stair steps and said, "What are you guys doing here?" The yyh gang was surprised that Botan screamed giving those with demon hearing a serious migraine .Kurama looked at them and then Yusuke spoke up. "We got worried about ya so we followed you here." Kagome looked at the people on the stairs (she couldn't wait for an explanation) and said, "Suichi are these your friends?" Kurama turned his head and said, "Yes Kagome these are my friends, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kieko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru. Botan was the one who called me when you wanted to tell me something." Kagome looked from Botan to Kurama and said, "Oh is this, oh so this is the girl that called you after you saved me from the car incident. So is she your girlfriend? Is that what you wanted to tell me is that you're dating her?" Kurama sweat dropped and Botan blushed. Botan stuttered, "W-w-w-w-w-what?! Me and K-K-K-" Kurama interrupted, "What gives you that idea Kagome?" Kagome looked at hi and said, "Well I guess it's because one she knew your phone number and two ever since we were kids you never had that certain look on your face that you did when Botan called you." Kurama heave a sigh she was still the same it almost seemed like he hadn't changed. She was still the same Kagome the girl that fell into his life and was gong to be there for him always. Kagome had always carried a special place in his heart no matter what. "Kagome Botan is not my girlfriend she is just a friend of mine." Botan nodded her head in agreement. "Although Kagome I was wondering what it was you wanted to tell me." Kagome froze she hadn't even prepared for that part of the conversation yet. "Uh well I wanted to ask you i—what you've been doing all this time since we were kids."Kurama had a strong feeling that was not what she was going to say, Kurama looked behind him and indicated that he needed to be alone with Kagome. Kagome had no idea what was wrong with her; she had wanted Kurama ever since they were kids, and seeing him now all grown up only made her want him more. She didn't understand what was wrong with her, even worse she felt like a horny teenager always looking at him like that. Kurama sat down next to Kagome and looked at her. "Now that they're gone what is it that you really want to tell me, and don't bother o lie t me Kagome I know you better than that." Kagome smiled and got up then she got on her knees and looked Kurama in the eyes. "Suichi I learned something new as a kid that you taught me, you want t know what it was, I learned how to love someone with everything I had in my heart, and t hold that person close to my heart and that person I hold close to my heart is you Suichi. I love you more than anything in the world and nothing can change that." Kurama smiled and said, "Kagome can honestly believe that and I love you to more than you will ever know." Kagome's eyes welled up with tears and then she kissed him a slow, but passionate kiss that could last forever. Kurama was hers and Kagome his._**

**_I am so sorry that this one took me so long please forgive me and I hoe you enjoyed it. Oh and by he way if you have any requests for me I will try my best to fufill it._**

**_Kurama: You seem desprate._**

**_Me: o_0 well I work hard you know and any good ideas are welcome._**

**_Kurama: I have a good idea for you *his eyes flash gold*_**

**_Me: That's the last thing I need right now, besides your not THAT appealing XP_**


	5. 5 Feudal Era?

**Sorry bout the extremely long wait but I made it. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5: Feudal Era?**

_**Kurama pulled away to let Kagome get some air and he smiled at her. He ran his fingers through her hair as she laid her head on his chest. "I missed you Suichi I really did." Kurama smiled and said, "I missed you too Kagome very much." Kagome closed her eyes and smiled at his words. "I want to stay like this forever." Kurama smiled again "I sure wouldn't mind." Kagome giggled, and held him tighter to her. "Promise me that you won't leave me again." Kurama looked at Kagome and kissed her lips softly. "I won't leave you Kagome but maybe you should ask me to promise this stuff after we go on a date. Least you can do for thinking Botan was my girlfriend." Kurama said teasingly Kagome blushed and said "Ok a date but you still have to promise." Kagome said while giggling. Kurama laughed too Kagome fell asleep in his arms, when Kurama noticed this he smiled and lifted her up slowly and carried her up to her room where he ran into Kagome's mother she smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again Suichi you do remember where her bedroom is right?" Kurama smiled and nodded his head she smiled again and walked away while Kurama went up to her room to place her on her bed. As he got up Kagome held a tight grip on his shirt and wouldn't let go. He smiled and said, "I'll be back soon Kagome, get some rest. " Kagome reluctantly let go and went to sleep.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twenty Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Kagome woke up to the sight of no Suichi, but instead in her bedroom. She could hear Inuyasha yelling for Sota to let go of him and Sota telling Inuyasha that Kagome was really tired and trying to sleep. Kagome smiled and got up until something caught her eye she looked toward the window to see a rose laying on the window sill. She smiled and said, "Suichi." Kagome giggled she felt so happy she didn't know what to do with herself. Sota yelled, "Inuyasha you can't go in there." Inuyasha burst into Kagome's room t see Kagome look at him like he was psychotic Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "What are you doing Kagome, you know we have to get the jewel shards." Kagome looked away from him and said, "Aright already wait for me down stairs." Inuyasha look on at her then walked away, contemplating why in the world Kagome was acting so weird, and that faint smell of demon in her room where did that come from. **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Feudal Era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Kagome was still carrying the rose and smiling at it attracting the attention of the others. "Kagome is there something important about that flower?" Sango asked her questionably. Kagome looked at the gang and blushed, "Well now that you mention it, my best friend gave me this rose and I've been in love with him ever since we were kids, but he left five years ago and he came back and he saved me from a near death experience." The gang looked at her confused and Sango said, "That is great Kagome so did he give you that rose?" Kagome blushed and said, "Well I don't know, I fell asleep in his arms and, I remember him carrying me up to my room and he left, when I woke up I found this rose." Inuyasha said, "Well Maybe he was the faint demon scent I probably smelled then." Kagome looked at Inuyasha so did the others. Miroku spoke up, "What makes you think that, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at them and said, "Just a feeling is all." As they continued their journey for the shards, Kagome thought `Suichi a demon…. No way that's impossible." Then Kagome stopped and put her hand in her pocket to pull out a piece of paper. Kagome had no idea where it came from, but as she opened it she smiled, Sango and Shippo noticed that Kagome had stopped even though Shippo was on her shoulder s he noticed first. Kagome read it out loud, to Shippo, and the others who were listening I, Kagome started reading, "Kagome I'm sorry that my visit was cut short, but it was important that I saw you one more time, you seem to have that effect on me in more ways than one, I'll see you soon Kagome, I love you Kagome" Kagome folded it up and smiled, "Well what am I waiting for lets get moving." Miroku said, "Did my ears deceive me or did the end of that letter say, "I love you Kagome" that got Kagome blushing and she said, "Well I admitted it first, but it turned out he felt the same way and some other stuff happened before I fell asleep, but that was it." Shippo looked at Kagome and said, "Did you tell him about us, what's he like, what's his name, is he tall, did you kiss, how old is he, tell me tell me TELL ME TELL MEE PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSE!" Kagome's head was spinning this was insane, she was happy though that Shippo wanted to know about him she could talk about him for days.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Spirit World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Koenma looked at the files he was given by the red ogre he looked through them with extreme thought this could possibly be the most dangerous mission yet he really had to think this through, "Ok I've decided give me the pepperoni pizza with extra cheese." **_**(AN: You thought it was something important didn't you? ****^_^****) **_**the red ogre nodded his head and said, "Yes sir, right away sir!" as he ran off Koenma smiled, "Good because I'm hungry." George came running in holding an important report in his clawed hand. Koenma looked at the blue oaf and said, "What is it now ogre?" Koenma looked at the report and a sudden look of surprise came on his face, "Get Botan and the others here stat!" George nodded and ran off to get Botan. Koenma looked worriedly at the report, 'The shikon Jewel this is very important. ' In ten minutes the Spirit detectives and the girls,(they just had to tag along) were in front of Koenma Yusuke looking as agitated as ever. Koenma looked at them with a serious expression on his face, "Good you're all here and accounted for, now to explain the mission to y-" Yusuke yelled, "Hurry up toddler I ain't got all day!" Keiko looked at Yusuke and tried to calm him down, Botan spoke up, "Sorry lord Koenma, Yusuke and Keiko were in the middle of an **__intimate __**moment Keiko blushed and said, "It wasn't like that and besides its ok this is more important." Yusuke grumbled something about obnoxious ferry girls and annoying toddlers. Koenma ignored this and said, "Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have a very important mission for you and let me emphasis the word **_**IMORTANT,**_** this mission of course may take a while like at the most hopefully a month or two." Yusuke yelled, "A MONTH OR TWO WHAT THE FUCK!" Koenma and the others covered their ears while giving Kurama and Hiei a serious headache Kurama felt like the room was spinning and Hiei was ready to kill Yusuke. Koenma started to explain, "This mission is a vital importance to the peace of the three worlds and the future it could also affect our future as well." Everyone got serious. "You will need to go and find the sacred jewel shards in the Feudal Era and put the jewel back together if you fail this mission then I'm afraid that the world will be encased in nothing but torture, death, and sorrow, but lucky enough we have two groups collecting them and you have to join a young girl and her friends on their journey." Kuwabara asked Koenma, "What does she look like?" Koenma looked thoughtful and said, "Well sadly we don't have a picture of her but she is supposedly very beautiful." Yusuke said, "Well at least how old is she?" Koenma read through the file ad said "She is fifteen, from this time, but travels back in time occasionally, in her last year of Junior High, black hair, blue eyes, about 5'3. And of course she stands out in the feudal era due to her school outfit or her other clothes." The gang got the picture and Kurama asked, "What's her name?" Koenma looked disappointed and said, "They left that part out in the report so I don't know her name." Kurama nodded in understanding. Koenma looked at the group and said, "You have two weeks to get ready for the mission, make it count." As he turned away to allow them to leave, "We will meet back here in two weeks, good luck" The group left to plan the next two weeks before their departure.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feudal Era~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"_**OH NOOOOO!" Kagome screamed in fright as she started rummage through her stuff. Miroku looked surprised, "What is it Kagome?" Kagome fell to her knees and said, "I lost the sacred jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled, "YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU!" Kagome cringed, "DON'T YELL AT ME INUYASHA!" Inuyasha yelled back, "WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU WEREN'T AN IDIOT!" Kagome glared at him, "SIT BOY!" **__CRASH__** Inuyasha met the ground Kagome took a deep breath and said, "At least we found two already hopefully we'll find more later on, I must've left the others at home so they're safe for now." The group nodded except for Inuyasha who was in pain.**_

_**~~~~~~~~A Week Later~~~~~~~~**_

"_**Ok I'm off I'll see you guys in three days." Kagome said as she jumped into the well. They had made some really good progress in the last week they had found five jewel shards. Kagome was happy to be home as she laid down in her bed she missed her family and her friends, especially Suichi. Kagome's mom knocked on the door and said, "Welcome back Kagome how was it?" Kagome smiled and said, "It was great, how were things here?" Kun-loon smiled and said, "Peaceful and you left these here." She said as she handed Kagome the bottle holding the shards in it. Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks Mom." Kun-loon nodded and said, "Now get some sleep you have school tomorrow." Kagome nodded and took a shower and went to bed.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Kagome was at school half the day was done and she was happy for once that her friends asked about Suichi so she had a reason to talk about him. The last class of the day ended and as they were heading out there was a crowd of people in the front of the school and Kagome was so hoping it was not Inuyasha. They pushed through the crowd to see it wasn't Inuyasha; it was a young man with a school uniform and crimson red hair his eyes closed and hands in his pockets. It was Suichi Kagome smiled and pushed through the crowd and said, "What are you doing here Suichi?" She said with a smile on her face. Kurama looked up and smiled, "Waiting for you." As he kissed her lips softly, "I also wanted to know if you would go out with me and no isn't an answer." He said it with a sexy and teasing smile. Kurama grabbed her hand and Kagome blushed, Kurama just smiled as he got off the tree and said, "Let's go." Kagome nodded and walked away with him. As she heard girls screaming or saying, "Suichi –sempai no." or "Minamino-sempai come back" Kagome said, "Wow you got a lot of fans don't you." She heard him laughing and smiled she was happy she got to make him laugh. Kurama stopped and said, "Kagome you haven't given me an answer yet." Kagome blushed again only even redder than last time. Kurama smiled as he leaned against the wall and watched her with amusement. "I'd love too Suichi." Kurama closed his eyes slowly and it caught Kagome's attention, "Kagome can you do me a favor?" Kagome looked puzzled but said, "Sure Suichi anything." Kurama's bangs covered his closed eyes as he said "Please you don't have to call me that." Kagome was confused now, "My other name is Kurama."**_


	6. 6 First Date

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Chapter 6: First Date**_

_**Kurama smiled and said, "I'm Glad to here that you'll go out with me but I thought that I should tell you that." Kagome looked at him and said, "Ok I understand so I can call you either one right?" Kurama laughed and said, "Do what ever you like Kagome." She smiled and hugged him tight then she kissed him. She moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth she wanted to stay like this with him forever. "Hey Kurama you got a girlfriend." Kurama slowly pulled away to see Yusuke and said, "Oh hey Yusuke this is Kagome you remember don't you?" Kagome pouted because her moment was ruined. Kurama laughed at her expression and wrapped his arms around her from behind Yusuke smiled and said, "Oh yea I remember you it was at the shrine you were the one who thought Botan and Kurama were dating." Kagome pouted and said, "It was an easy mistake!" Yusuke laughed and Kuwabara said, "Well at least everything worked out right?" Kagome nodded Kurama smiled and leaned in and kissed Kagome on the lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth she moaned as she reached behind her and touched his head. Yusuke whistled and said, "Don't hurt her Kurama we'll see you later." Kurama smiled against her lips and Yusuke smiled and walked off with the others. After two more minutes he pulled away and smiled at how flushed she looked. Kagome was still trying to catch her breath when Kurama whispered in her ear. "I'll see you tonight at 6:00." Kagome smiled and turned toward him and said, "Can't wait." Kurama smiled and lifted her chin toward him and gave her a soft chaste kiss and walked away.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Kagome's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Kagome walked to her bedroom to get ready, she grabbed her bath stuff and checked the time. "Ok it's 4:30 I have an hour and a half to get ready." Kagome was so excited this was her first date. Kun-loon knocked on the bathroom Door and told Kagome that she washed her favorite outfit; Kagome told her mom thanks and finished her bath. When she got out she dried herself off and blow dried her hair Kagome started looking for her favorite outfit and put it on. It was a pink long sleeve off the shoulder top and a pair of black jeans with a gold chain belt. Kagome couldn't wait for Kurama to come over it was going to be so much fun. It was 5:40 and the suspense was killing her.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Kurama's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"_**So how are you going to explain to her the truth fox?" Hiei said as he sat on the windowsill. Kurama calmly put on his jacket and said, "I'll think about it but until then I'm going to have to think of something to keep her occupied and keep Yusuke and Kuwabara from saying anything about me or the trip until then you know how they are when they aren't thinking." Hiei looked away and said, "Hn well don't let yourself get too attached remember we have a job to do and I don't want you getting sidetracked on our mission." Kurama smiled and said, "Well thank you for worrying about me, but I can handle myself." Hiei looked at him and said, "Hn what ever you say fox." And disappeared Kurama looked at the spot that Hiei was standing and sighed as he left the house.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Kagome's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Kagome was so excited; she was up in her room looking at herself in the mirror when the door bell rang Kagome jumped and ran downstairs and opened the door to see no one there she walked outside slowly and was suddenly grabbed from behind and to hear a voice, "You smell good Kagome, Kagome smiled and turned around to kiss Kurama on the lips. Sota said, "Aww come on Kagome get a room." Kagome pulled away to see Sota looking at her and the guy she was making out with. Kagome smiled and said, "Sorry Sota I just couldn't help it I missed Suichi so much after all." Sota rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah yeah what ever you say." Kagome giggled and grabbed Kurama's hand and kissed him again before pulling him into the house to tell her mom that she was leaving. Kagome's grandfather saw the two of them and smiled, "My Suichi you have grown into a fine young man." Kurama smiled as he was being pulled away by his date. "Hey mom I'm going now I'll see you when I get back." When Kagome and Kurama left she smiled as she walked with him and she started to giggle. Kurama stopped and said, "What's so funny Kagome?" Kagome shook her head and said it was nothing.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twenty minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**(AN. Yes I'm skipping some of the date my mind didn't plan that far; I guess you can call it writer's block.)**___

_**Kagome smiled as they walk along the lake it looked so beautiful in the moonlight. "Kagome can we talk, it's important." Kagome nodded as they sat against a tree in the park and Kurama pulled Kagome onto his lap, of course Kagome giggled but got comfortable non the less as she rested her head on his chest. Kurama started to stroke her hair. "Kagome I'm going to be gone for two months after this week." Kagome jolted up in surprise and looked at him. "Why?" Kurama sighed and leaned his head against the bark of the tree and closed his eyes slowly. Kagome watched his beautiful face and smiled as the moonlight shined on his features she slowly ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his lips. Kurama opened his eyes to look at her, to seeing her smiling face lit up his heart he loved her smile, how soft her hair was, that cute pout she would make when she got upset, her soft rosy lips, her beautiful eyes that looked like a pool of sapphire, her strong spirit her and that beautiful voice that rang sweet, and strong. "Kagome a lot of things have changed since I last saw you, but it's just a trip." Kagome smiled and said, "Just two months am I right?" Kurama shrugged and said, "if not longer." Kagome sighed and got up and walked toward the lake and looked at her reflection, Kagome loved Kurama with all her heart and couldn't imagine a day without him, she loved his kindness, his stunning emerald eyes, his intelligent mind, his gentle smile that could make her melt, his soft voice, how he was always calm and collected under tough situations, his trust in her, and she trusted him all to well the fact that she practically wasted most of her time on Inuyasha made her upset. How safe he made her feel when he held her and the fact that she could never stay mad at him his godlike looks were just a bonus. "Kurama for you I could wait for eternity just promise me that you'll come back without getting hurt." Kurama smiled as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek and chuckled "this coming from the girl that got hurt half the tie we were outside." Kagome blushed and elbowed him in the chest "half the times there were rocks in the way and I told you it was because the sun was in my eyes." Kurama chuckled again and said, "What about when the sun wasn't out?" Kagome said, "I told you that was because I slipped, so will you promise." Kurama smiled and said, "Ok Kagome, I promise." Kagome turned around and their lips met, "I love you Kurama."**_


	7. 7 Unbreakable Bonds

_**Sorry about the super long wait between school, moving from my aunt's house and now to my dad's house in Oklahoma, Plus some serious computer problems. So I've been really busy, but here is the 7th chapter hope you enjoy it!**_

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho_

_Chapter__ 7: The Unbreakable Bond_

_Kagome sighed getting her boyfriend's attention, "What's wrong Kagome?" Kagome just smiled at him and said, "It's just that I'm kind of expecting all of this to be a dream and that when I wake up you won't be here." Kurama smiled at her and held her tight to him kissing her head before saying with a smile on his face, "This isn't a dream Kagome I know this for a fact." Kagome looked up at him and grabbed his hand and said, "How can you be so sure?" Kurama just smiled and slowly closed his eyes, "Because I know this is real and I can prove it to you." Kagome looked at him and pinched his cheek, and smiled at his reaction, "Well you feel real, but I'm still-" Kagome was interrupted by his lips and she couldn't help but smile at him. Kurama deepened the kiss bringing a moan from Kagome and even a gasp when she fell backward and dragged Kurama down with her. Kurama pulled away giving Kagome air to breathe, she smiled at him and rolled over so that she was on top of him and smiled at the look in his eyes, he held the same look he had when they were kids and she did this, Kagome giggled and kissed Kurama's lips before saying, "You look so cute Kurama, I love that look in your eyes, it makes me feel like we're kids again." Kurama smiled and then rolled over so that the tides were turned, yes but, when we were kids you were always blushing, and you never kissed me, so I think there are many differences there." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair, "Why do you always have to state the obvious?" As she pulled him down for another kiss and smiled when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Kagome wouldn't want to change this feeling for anything, even for all the jewel shards in the world. She pouted when he pulled away from her and stood up he only smiled at her when he noticed the glare she was directing at him. "Why can't you stop doing that for once." Kurama's smile only got brighter and he said, "I only stopped for 2 reasons, 1: if we go any further we'll both do something we're going to regret, and 2: it's time for me to take you home." Kagome smiled he really was a considerate guy._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT Kagome's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

_Kagome smiled at Kurama when she came to the door, "I had a really great time tonight Kurama and I can't thank you enough." Kurama only smiled and leaned in to kiss her his bangs covering his eyes and Kagome tightened her grip on his shirt and kurama pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped one around her waist and the other on the nape of her neck. Kagome moaned when she felt his tongue enter her mouth, she wanted this to last forever, but she was interrupted when she heard the door open and heard her mom say, "Well I see you two are getting along well." Kurama pulled away and Kagome was blushing like crazy, Kurama smiled with his bangs still covering his eyes, "I'll see you later Kagome." Kagome watched him walk away from the porch with one hand in his pocket and the other waving at her. Kurama walked down the steps and smiled. Kagome laid in her bed and smiled she couldn't help it, she was so happy. _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Kagome was still in her mode of excitement from her date last night with Kurama her lips still tingled from his lips, she was in such an amazing mood that she actually paid attention in geometry, people asked Kagome about yesterday with Suichi and she only said that he was her boyfriend. After school Kagome walked with her friends to Wacdonalds and was having fun with her friends till she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and she smiled when she felt a kiss touch her cheek. "Do mind telling me what a beautiful girl like you is doing without a boyfriend?" Kagome turned around in the speaker's arms and smiled, "I have a boyfriend, and I don't think he'll like you touching me like this, he can get very aggressive and overprotective of me." Kurama smiled and said, "I would like to see him try." Then he leaned in and kissed Kagome on the lips and soon after slipped his tongue in her mouth earning a moan from her. Kagome totally forgot her friends were right there witnessing the affections Kagome was giving Suichi, but Kurama noticed the staring and pulled away, "Kagome you should give your friends more attention, it's obvious that they had you first at the moment, I just wanted to say Hi." Kagome smiled and tightened her grip on his uniform, "Okay but are you going to come see me today?" Kurama smiled and brushed stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, "I can't I still have to get ready, but I will tomorrow." Kagome nodded and said, "I understand, so I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." Kurama smiled and said, "Of course." Then he kissed her good bye. Leaving her and her friends to finish up their time together._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the Date~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Kagome smiled, "I hate you so much right now." Kurama only smiled and put one hand by her head and the other on her waist and said, "No you don't, you love me so much it hurts." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her for a passionate kiss. Kagome felt Kurama's hand roam down her leg and she wrapped them around his waist, never being so close to him before she felt this weird feeling pool in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it she felt Kurama's lips on her neck and she moaned, just when things were getting good her house door opened and she saw the last person she ever wanted to see right now, Inuyasha and he looked pissed, she didn't know why he had Kikyo after all. "Kagome WHAT THE H-" _

"_SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the floor hard and Kagome felt Kurama stop his attacks on her neck and saw him looking at Inuyasha. "Kagome who is that?" Kagome laughed nervously and said, "Just a friend, nothing more, I think it's time for you to go Kurama, sorry." Kagome kissed him good bye and said, "I'll see you when you get back from your trip k?" Kurama nodded and waved good bye to her._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feudal Era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

_Kagome was holding Shippo who was asking about Kurama, but Kagome was still mad at Inuyasha for interrupting her moment with Kurama. Sango noticed and risked asking, "Kagome are you all right you look very mad." Kagome looked at Sango and smiled at her, "Yeah Sango it's just that I was having a moment and Inuyasha ruined it big time." Sango said, "Well can't you get that moment back when you go back to your time?" Kagome shook her head, "No I can't because he'll be gone for two whole months and that's way to long." Miroku sighed, "Well Kagome you have a right to hate Inuyasha for that." Inuyasha huffed and said, "Feh all they were doing was kissing, no big deal. Besides I should be mad at you for telling me to sit for no good reason!" Kagome sighed defeated._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spirit World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

_Koenma looked at the yyh gang and nodded, "All right Botan give Yusuke the device, and then you'll be on your way." Yusuke sighed, he looked at the gang and then Koenma and said, "Fine but why do they have to come?" Koenma looked at the girls and said, "I don't know, but it's obvious that they are so get over it." Yusuke growled he knew there was no point in arguing so instead he looked at Kurama, "How's that girlfriend of yours?" Kurama shrugged the calm emotionless mask on his face told him that he wasn't even going to bring Kagome up at all today. Koenma cleared his throat and so they all gathered around Botan and held on tight as they were transferred to the feudal era._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feudal Era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Kurama looked around and said, "The jewel shard, I can sense it there's one in that direction." The gang nodded and set off to get their first shard. __**(**__**To dispel any confusion just like in Inuyasha where the demons could sense the shard, they can too.**__**)**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the Battle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"_Man that was too easy and we got our first jewel shard there's no way this will take longer than a week." Kuwabara said confidently Hiei just said hn and Kurama patted Kuwabara on the shoulder, "For now Kuwabara don't get overexcited there's still plenty that we need to do." They all nodded and then looked at each other when they heard a noise, they heard voices and just prepared themselves. The yyh gang wasn't ready for the blast that flew by and Kurama just barely missed it he got an injury that's for sure, he was on the ground when Yusuke ran to him and said, "Kurama are you okay?" Kurama was holding the wound, but nodded, "I'm fine Yusuke I was just caught off guard is all." They heard the voices getting closer and they were sure now the voices were after them. "I got them Sango the shard is over here." Kurama looked at the gang and said, "An ambush would be a good idea, you should wait for the right moment and attack, unfortunately we don't know much about them." The gang nodded and then Botan asked, "What about you Kurama?" Kurama just smiled at Botan and said, "I'll be fine Botan trust me." From the clearing there came figures and when one jumped off a certain half demon's back they could hear a girl yell, "Kurama!" and she ran to him, she was shocked to see him and the only thing she could do was hope he wasn't dead and hope that it wasn't Inuyasha's blast that could have killed him, but that changed when she watched him open his eyes and The shock was mutual. What was Kagome doing here in the Feudal Era and Why was she here in the first place?_

_**Me: Again sorry for the long wait my dad has a mac so the format is pretty choosy. I appreciate all the support the readers have given me and I would like to make more stories so please keep in touch and follow my stories. P.S Sorry if this one was a let down I promise the next chapter will be better.**_

_**:) Ja Ne**_


	8. 8 Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 8 Secrets Revealed**

Kagome's heart was beating faster than ever before she felt her blood freeze and her mind screaming, Why? Why was Kurama here and how did he get here? just when she was about to speak she heard rustling from trees and saw a girl with blue hair fall down from the tree and land on her butt. "Ouch! That hurt Kuwabara what'd you do that for?" Kuwabara jumped out of the tree and knelt next to Botan, "Gosh I'm sorry Botan it was an accident." Yusuke sighed and jumped out if the tree catching Keiko and Yukina in the process, leaving Hiei and Shizuru to get down themselves. "Guess the ambush is out of the question, eh Kurama." Kurama didn't reply he was still trying to get over the shock of seeing Kagome here. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and braced his Tetsusaiga "Great there's more of them that I have to take care of." Kagome shook her head and walked over towards Kurama, "Leave them alone Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kurama nodded his head and stood up his shoulder now fully healed thanks to their stalling. "I'm fine Kagome, just a scratch." Kagome stared at him for a while before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction she came from, "I should still look at it, because you naturally lie to me when you're hurt, and I don't want to take any chances." She dragged him off with everybody else in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT Kaede's Hut~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama watched Kagome comeback with shippo carrying water, he sighed and said, "Kagome really, I'm fine." Kagome glared at him and poured the water on his head, he didn't expect it, so the surprise was obvious. "Kagome wh-"

"What about me Kurama, am I fine!" Kurama saw the tears in her eyes and he felt his heart wrench in pain. Why was she crying? Kagome tried to cover her eyes to hide the tears, she wanted them to stop, she didn't want him to see her cry, but she couldn't stop the tears. She thought he was dead when she saw him lying there motionless, no human could survive that blast dead on, but he got away with a scratch. For that she was grateful, but what if he hadn't dodged that? Then she would be burying him not dumping water on him. "Kagome, please don't cry, I feel like my heart is ripped out of my chest when you cry." Kagome felt his hand brush the tears from her eyes and she opened her eyes to look into his stunning emerald eyes. They held her there as he leaned in to kiss her sealing the distance between them she wrapped her arms around his neck the water dripping from his hair onto her cheek. Along with the tears from her eyes, Shippo smiled at them and walked out with the empty bucket, hearing a moan before he left leaving his face to turn red from embarrassment. Yusuke saw Shippo walk out beet red and said, "Oi kid is Everything all right, where is Kurama and Kagome?" Shippo pointed a finger to the hut and said, "They're in there, but..." Yusuke starred at Shippo and Kuwabara said, "But what kid?" Shippo's face got very red and then he said, "Kagome was making sounds I've never heard her make before." That made everyone who knew what that meant jump, even Hiei jumped shocked that Kurama would even move that fast to begin with. Yusuke grabbed the bucket and ran. He came back with it full of water and ran into the hut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE HUT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome's grip got tighter as she rolled so she was on top, and she whispered in his ear, "I've missed you so much." Kurama kissed her lips and moved down her jaw and to her neck and started to please her weak spot making her groan as Kurama sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I Love you Kagome." Kagome kissed him back and smiled, "I love you too Kurama." They kissed passionately again before Kurama went back to her neck attacking that spot, things were getting hot until, she felt cold water pour over her she felt Kurama stop and she looked up to see Yusuke smiling, "I thought you could cool off, I can't imagine how hot you must feel." Kagome's eyebrow twitched especially when she noticed that Yusuke wasn't the only one in there. Except Hiei and Inuyasha, Kurama didn't look up his _blood was boiling like a furnace.__** "Th - Tha - That's the second time I've been soaked with water." **_Yusuke felt a shiver run down his spine, he didn't like the sound of Kurama's voice. Kagome looked at Kurama and felt him stand up he walked past Yusuke and out of the hut Yusuke looked relieved. Kagome looked at Shippo and saw that he felt guilty Kagome smiled and patted Shippo's head, "Shippo it's not your fault it's our fault k?" Shippo nodded and Kagome hugged him and then said, "How about you and me go and make sure he's alright?" Shippo nodded and followed Kagome out.

~~~~~~~~~AFTER FINDING KURAMA AND HEADING BACK~~~~~~~~~

"I think it's best we all explain everything to each other before we go any further." Kagome stated leaning on Kurama and cuddling Shippo. Botan whispered to Keiko, "They look like a family." Keiko was confused and asked the blue haired girl, "Who are you talking about?" Botan smiled and pointed at Kurama, Kagome, and Shippo. Keiko smiled and so did Yukina, "They do look great together." Kagome glanced at them and blushed knowing what they were talking about. "I agree with Kagome." Kurama said, and then he turned his head to Kagome who was laying on his shoulder, "Why don't you go first Kagome." Kagome glanced at him with her beautiful brown eyes and she pouted, "Why do I have to go first?" Kurama smiled and said,

"Because you mentioned it first." Kagome grumbled and started the explanation. (We all know the story no point in writing it.) Kagome took a breath after finishing and looked at Yusuke "Your turn." Was all she said, and started to play with Shippo. Yusuke started his story (Again we all know the story.) Yusuke finished and said, "So since we're on the same side should we all go together?" Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and knocked him in the head, "Duh Urameshi that's why we're here and to protect Kagome at all costs too. Geez even I knew that." Kagome smiled and said,

"So apparently you guys are here to help us and then your mission's complete?" They all nodded and Kagome smiled. Miroku cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps we should rest for the night and start tomorrow?" Everybody agreed and got ready for some much needed rest to prepare themselves for the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was the first up and saw Kurama already was awake and watching her, Kagome smiled and sat up and looked at him. "How long have you been up?" Kurama smiled kissed her on the head and said, "Not to long." Kagome smiled and kissed him back,

"You remember when we were interrupted after our date?" Kurama smiled and kissed her. "We were interrupted a lot Kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and said, "I'm talking about that day before you left?" Kurama nodded his head and smiled at her, "If my memory is correct it was at your house, when you told me you hated me." Kagome smiled and placed her hands on his chest and bit her lip, "I think you were trying to prove something to me, before we were interrupted." Kurama smiled and said,

"Was I, because my memory is a little foggy?" Kagome kissed his lips and whispered, "Do you want me to jog your memory." Kurama kissed her before saying,

"That sounds like a great idea." Kagome heard Shippo move and stood up grabbing Kurama and leading him outside and leaned against the wall of the hut pulling Kurama closer to her. Kurama rubbed one hand against Kagome's leg and used the other to keep himself from falling on her. Kagome kissed him feeling his hand on her leg and moaning at the sensation. "Do you remember now?" Kurama smiled and kissed her neck whispering "Now I'm starting to remember." As he wrapped her legs around his waist and he licked her neck making her gasp. Kagome's hands shot into his hair and she whimpered at the sensations of her lover's mouth on her neck. Her eyes became clouded with lust and then she started aching for his love wanting more when he stopped and pulled away. Kagome looked at him questioning him, "Why'd you stop?" Kurama only smiled and said, "I was only planning on going so far Kagome, and I can't treat my one and only princess like trash can I?" Kagome felt him kiss her lips softly before letting her go. Kagome smiled at him he really was the same old Kurama nothing changed. Sango woke up and stepped out of the hut stretching her arms over her head and breathing in the fresh air, a smile graced her lips s she looked in front of her to see Kagome in Kurama's arms sitting in front of a tree with shippo chasing a butterfly. "They look like a family don't they Sango?" Sango jumped to see it was Miroku, she just smiled and turned her head to see Shippo jump on Kurama's shoulder and hear Kagome laugh. "I'm glad Kagome is so happy, I can't imagine her being unhappy anymore, I love to see her smile." Miroku nodded his head and put his hand on Sango's shoulder, "I'm sure Kagome's happy too Sango." Kagome grabbed Kurama's arms and wrapped them around her waist and told Shippo to get in her lap. Shippo jumped down from Kurama's shoulder and sat in Kagome's lap as they started talking to each other when Shippo said, "Kurama are you going to be my new daddy?" Kagome and Kurama looked at Shippo shocked and then Kurama's eyes softened and he smiled, "Only if Kagome is willing to keep me." Shippo's eyes sparkled and he looked at Kagome with hope in both his eyes and heart. Kagome smiled at him and said, "Of course I'm going to keep him, why would I give him away?" Shippo jumped up and down in excitement before running back to hug his new family. Kagome was really happy to see Shippo so happy and even happier to know Kurama was willing to be Shippo's dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Setting Off~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WIND SCAR!" the demon disappeared in the light and was destroyed. Kagome and Sango sighed now that it was over and Kagome hugged Shippo close and smiled at the Inuyasha, "Great job Inuyasha." said hanyou just looked away and sheathed his sword. Kagome frowned a little at him, Inuyasha has been doing that a lot since Kurama and his friends had showed up and Kagome could tell that he was upset about it but she couldn't, no she refused to give up her happiness so that Inuyasha would be satisfied. Kagome smiled when she felt Kurama wrap his arms around her and kiss her cheek. Shippo sank back int Kagome's chest and put his hands on Kurama's smiling at them. Sango smiled and said, "I'd hate to break up the moment, but Kagome we're not off the hook yet we still need to make camp and everything first.


	9. 9 Friends, and Some Fun

**Disclaimer : I Do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 9 Friends, and some Fun**

Inuyasha sat there in a tree overlooking the group when he came across Kagome coming back from the springs with Sango. Inuyasha only glared as he noticed Kurama come toward her and place a blanket around her shivering body thanks to the unusual cold night that would mean they were going to need a long lasting fire. Kagome smiled at Kurama and sat down next to Sango on her sleeping bag, Yusuke got up and stretched, "Well it's about time I hit that hot spring too." Kagome looked at Kurama and said,

"Aren't you gonna get in too?" Kurama only smiled and said,

"I prefer to get in after they are done, when Yusuke and Kuwabara get in together its a bad idea for the innocent bystanders." Kagome giggled and Shippo cuddled close in the blanket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Bath time and a little dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome laid in her sleeping bag with Kurama when Shippo came in and snuggled right in the middle. Kagome smiled and said, "Hey Shippo what are you doing silly your gonna get squished." Shippo looked up with his big green eyes and pouted,

"I'd rather be squished between you and d - Kurama than be frozen to death on the other side." Kagome smiled and cuddled Shippo to her chest and moved closer to Kurama in the process.

"Feel better Shippo." Shippo smiled and closed his eyes in satisfaction as his breathing evened out signaling that he fell asleep.

"You make a great mother Kagome." Kagome looked up into Kurama's eyes and blushed,

"N - No way it's just that it's easy to tell what he wants because I did the same thing when I was little and we went camping." Kurama propped his head up on his palm and smiled,

"You can't fool me Kagome you may act like a child sometimes but you have a nurturing heart."

"What is that supposed to mean that I act like a child sometimes?" Kurama chuckled.

"It means exactly as I said." Kagome looked surprised,

"I'll have you know that I have matured a lot from that little girl that used to follow you around and fall all over the place." Kurama only smirked as he looked at Kagome,

"That may be true but your still a child at heart and you still throw tantrums." Kagome now felt very insulted.

"I do not throw tantrums." Kurama smiled and said,

"So throwing water on me wasn't a tantrum, and from what I hear from your mom you haven't grown up that much." Kagome looked at him and noticed his teasing smile,

_'Oh so wants to play with my emotions huh.'_

Kagome turned her head away from Kurama and after gaining his attention she moved on top of him and smiled, Kurama looked shocked for a second but then smiled,

_'I'll let her have her fun so I can have mine later.' _

Kagome kissed Kurama her hair veiling their faces and the only sound that could be heard was the sound coming from Kagome's mouth as she moaned in satisfaction. The sounds woke Inuyasha and when he saw the display he huffed in irritation and closed his eyes again shutting them out from his mind. Kagome pulled away for air when Kurama smiled and whispered, "Done already? I was just getting warmed up and everything." Kagome looked at his confident smile and she smiled back,

"I'm sorry but I think your forgetting something what do humans need to survive, oh yea that's right air."

Kurama chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips and indicated Shippo, "I think he is getting cold again Kagome." Kagome nodded her head and smiled as she got off of Kurama and placed Shippo between them once again.

"This isn't over Kurama, we are gonna talk about my immaturity some more later." Kurama smiled and kissed her head,

"I look forward to it, Kitsunes are always in the mood to play." Kagome smiled as she looked at Shippo and said,

"Don't I know it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome and Kurama were up early thanks to Kagome trying to get Kurama back for the night before and ended up being caught by the already awake kitsune avatar, and to prevent from waking the others he snuck off with her in his arms so that they could play some more. Shippo woke up to find Kagome and Kurama gone, he sat in the sleeping bag clinching the covers with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other hand and let out a cute yawn. He looked around for a second before he yawned again and laid back down and went to sleep. Kagome moaned as she sat in Kurama's lap kissing him passionately before they were interrupted by a rustling sound and Kurama stopped and jumped to another tree branch just in time to escape an attack that looked like a tornado. **(I just couldn't resist.)** "What are you doing with my woman?" Kagome recognized that voice and she suddenly felt a headache coming on. Kurama did not like what this guy just said, Kagome was no one's woman but his and of course her own to with her free will and all. Kurama was about to place Kagome down when Kagome grabbed his shirt and shook her head telling him not to fight him. Koga looked agitated and was about to attack when Kurama disappeared from his sight was shocked when he noticed he was gone and it only made him more agitated, and he new just who to blame for it too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Camp Site~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright mutt how the hell you going to let Kagome get kidnapped by some guy and do anything!" Inuyasha ignored Koga as he continued sulking, he Kagome wasn't kidnapped and he knew she had that guy with her so she was safe, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Koga that is Kagome's boyfriend."

Sango stated trying to play the peace keeper in this petty fight between Inuyasha and Koga when Shippo added oil to the fire,

"Yea he is Kagome's mate."

Koga was now boiling with anger, how could Kagome slip through his fingers so easily, he wasn't gone that long. Koga lifted his head when he smelled Kagome walking in the clearing holding the kitsune's arm close to her. Koga got in a fighting stance and prepared to pounce on Kurama,

"We'll see who's Kagome's mate."

Kurama felt Kagome squeeze his arm and he sighed,

"I have no intention to fight you." Koga growled angrily and rushed Kurama. Kurama dodged the attack an on top of that had Kagome in his arms at the same time Koga was looking for Kurama when Kagome yell,

"Stop Koga this isn't necessary, stop before someone gets hurt!" Kurama looked at Kagome the fear in her voice made his blood boil,

"I'm sorry Kagome but he won't listen to you right now." Kurama gently placed Kagome down and as fast as a blink of an eye he was on the ground hi back facing Koga and then Koga fell to the floor unconscious. Kurama then walked over to the tree where Kagome was currently sitting and he said in an apologetic voice,

"I'm sorry Kagome it was the only way, but don't worry he's not dead just paralyzed." Kagome jumped into his arms and walked to Koga,

"Is he going to be ok?" Kurama nodded,

"He should wake in the morning." Kagome nodded and she looked at Yusuke,

"I'm sorry to ask you this but can you carry him to the fire, he can recover there." Yusuke shrugged and said,

"Sure thing."

**I know this one is short just please bear with me I had a lot of school work I had to finish including studying for an anatomy test and a chemistry test on the same day so my brain is fried, I promise to work harder on my next chapter ok, Ja Ne!**


	10. 10 The Things Jealousy Can Do

**The Things Jealousy Can Do**

Koga slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome nowhere to be found, A growl emerged from his chest and his teeth clenched. He ran out of the cabin in a furry.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoo

Kagome sighed as she walked beside Kurama holding his hand gently. "Was it really ok to leave Koga by himself in the cabin?" Kurama stopped and looked at Kagome, "That's a good question you should ask that impatient friend of yours." Kagome smiled and kissed Kurama softly, "Don't be mean Kura-kun." Kurama looked at her quizzically 'When did she start calling me that?' Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked Kurama in the eyes, "What's wrong Kurama? Don't tell me you forgot." Kurama looked at her like he had just been caught committing a crime. Kagome poked Kurama's cheek with a laugh. "You are so cute." Kurama decided to leave it alone for now and focus on her happiness. "Kurama you're not jealous are you?" Kurama stopped and turned her around so she was facing him. "Jealous of what Kagome?" Kagome blushed and then said,

"Of Koga, or Inuyasha?" Kurama smiled and pulled her into his lap. "Kagome I can't be jealous of them because I have the one thing that they could never have." Kagome tilted her head to the side and asked. "What's that?"

"Your heart Kagome, and that is all I need." Kagome smiled and kissed his lips passionately while they kissed a pair of eyes watched them from the shadows, gleaming with danger. "Geez where is Kurama? I'm telling you ever since Kagome came along he is never where you need him most!" Yusuke complained in frustration. "Aww Yusuke are you jealous?" Botan asked with a sly smirk on her face. Yusuke glared at her with a warning then they saw Kagome and Kurama coming out of the clearing with Kurama's arms wrapped around her waist as she walked forward with Kurama behind her. "Its about damn time! Where the hell were you Kagome!" Yusuke looked at Inuyasha shocked. _'That was my line for Kurama' _Kurama looked at Inuyasha as a growl emitted from his throat. Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha as she pulled Kurama off her. "Owsuari!" Inuyasha hit the ground and Kagome smiled at the silence and went into the hut to check on Koga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO

"So did you two have fun with whatever the two of you were doing?" Kurama looked at Yusuke and shrugged. "That depends Yusuke, what do you mean by 'fun'?" Yusuke's eyes got wide and Kurama chuckled as he slowly stood to his feet. "Relax Yusuke I was only messing with your head." Yusuke looked at him in disapproval and crossed his arms. Kagome emerged from the hut in panic. "Kurama, Koga is missing!" Kurama looked at her and shrugged. "I'm sure that he is fine Kagome he is a big boy." Kagome pouted at the way he said it without a care. "Why are you looking at me like that Kagome?" Kagome turned away from him and walked away. Kurama was really confused. "Kagome wait." Kurama followed her back to the hut. Kurama grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him, "Kagome talk to me." Kagome looked down, and muttered. "He's my friend Kurama he saved my life, and to act like he doesn't matter is mean." Kurama looked astonished.

"Kagome I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that he can take care of himself." Kagome looked at him and then the floor then back at him. "You promise." Kurama smiled and lifted her chin so that he could see her face. "I promise Kagome." Kagome smiled and kissed Kurama. "Shall we get going now?" Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the hut. "Are you two ready to go on, I wanna hurry up and get this over with!" Yusuke yelled from his position under a tree. "We're coming Yusuke geez!" Kagome yelled in frustration.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOooOoOoOoOoO oOoOOo

Kagome woke from her slumber to see no one around. In fact she didn't even know where she was. These surroundings were different to her as was most of the feudal era. "You're awake." Kagome jumped at the voice and turned to see a dark figure watching her a pair of crimson red eyes glimmering in the darkness. Kagome felt her heart begin to pound at an alarming rate as she franticly tried to stand only to wince in pain. She looked down to find that she couldn't move, her legs were bound by what seemed to be thorns and when she moved they would impale her. "My young Miko it's futile to try to escape, even if you could escape your bonds you would not be able to get past me." Kagome started to visibly tremble as the vines binding her lags began to grow tighter, and she felt herself being suspended in the air. "Now my dear miko what games shall we play?" Kagome felt her heart pounding in her ears. '_Kurama where are you? Please Kurama I'm scared help me!' _Kagome felt a sharp pain in her side and looked up to see the dark figure in front of her even in the glimmering candle light his eyes were the only thing visible. "It's rude to ignore someone when they are speaking to you." the figure said venomously.

"Wh-ww what do you want from me?" Kagome tried to hide the fear in her voice, but it was clear as day. "Simple I want to play some games with you."

"What kind of games!?" the figure only smiled.

"Let us start with the guessing game."

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple my dear miko, The guessing game is when I try and guess how long you can go with pain until you pass out. Of course that is simply the final round the first round is when I determine just how fragile your human body really is." Kagome couldn't find the words to speak as the dark figure grabbed Kagome's arm, as he twisted it slowly, until Kagome let out a blood curdling scream. the figure let go and watched Kagome's broken arm fall to her side limp. "Hmm I guessed wrong, you are a lot more fragile than I thought you would be. Let's try the leg next." Tears swelled in Kagome's eyes as she began to beg him to stop, but her pleas went unheard as he slowly started to give her leg the same treatment as her arm.

_**OK this was the long awaited chapter 10! Geez the ending of this one was kind of sadistic, sorry. It has been some time since I last updated, for starters I had to move, then my computer was having problems, I had a terrible case of writer's block, and I had school. For those of you who have read my story so far and commented I thank you, and I love you guys, for commenting it has really helped me continue this story to the best of my abilities! To my silent readers, who do not comment, that is totally ok with me, just knowing that you read it at all still gives me some hope, and I love you guys as well. To dispel any confusion the man in this chapter is the stranger I mentioned in the summary. If you have any questions regarding why I am suddenly putting Kagome through this torture, to be honest I don't really know fully yet XP I'm kidding I do know, but just bear with me for now k? Any questions about the story so far feel free to ask, Read and Review!**_

_**Ja Ne**_


End file.
